Les Mystères de l'Onirocritique Vampirique
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Chaque matin, à l'aube, Viktor va se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui, un cauchemar d'une rare intensité le hante. Voyant que son inconscient essaye de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, Viktor prend la décision de ne plus dormir pour y réfléchir de plus près...


******Titre:** Les Mystères de l'Onirocritique Vampirique.  
******Fandom:** ___Underworld__ (____Rise of the Lycans__)_.  
******Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Lakeshore Entertainment et Screen Gems. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
******Personnages:** Lucian, Sonja et Viktor.  
******Pairing:** Lucian et Sonja.  
******Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation de la mort brutale d'un des personnages.  
******Nombre de Mots:** 1107.  
******Résumé:** Chaque matin, à l'aube, Viktor va se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui, un cauchemar d'une rare intensité le hante. Voyant que son inconscient essaye de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, Viktor prend la décision de ne plus dormir pour y réfléchir de plus près...

* * *

À l'aube de chaque matin que Dieu faisait, Viktor s'envolait, depuis les profondeurs de son tombeau de glace, jusqu'au pays des rêves dans l'espoir de pouvoir aisément se reposer de ses innombrables nuits agitées...

Comme il était affreusement tourmenté par la tragique disparition de son unique fille – notamment en raison du fait qu'il en était entièrement responsable, chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire encore et toujours le même rêve inquiétant.

Dans ce fameux rêve, il arrivait bien souvent qu'en plein jour, Viktor se rendait dans la salle d'exécution dans laquelle Sonja avait malencontreusement perdu la vie sous les yeux de son amant. Le mécanisme du toit était resté grand ouvert et, malgré cela, le vampire ne sentait pas le soleil lui brûler la peau, comme s'il avait eu la chance de recevoir le don si unique d'Alexander Corvinus. Au bout d'un court instant de rêverie pendant laquelle Viktor regrettait presque le fait d'avoir, sur ses mains, les cendres mortuaires de sa propre descendance, un Lycan particulièrement immonde apparaissait de nulle part. Sournoisement, il utilisait la voix suave de sa douce Sonja pour lui adresser, par pure télépathie, la parole afin de le faire culpabiliser à propos l'assassinat brutal de son petit-fils avant même sa naissance. Par la suite, le Lycan prenait un court instant la véritable apparence de Sonja pour offrir à son père un de ces sourires plein de tendresse dont elle seule avait le secret. Un seul sourire de la part de Sonja suffisait pour faire complètement oublier à Viktor le fait qu'il venait tout juste de l'apercevoir sous des traits absolument monstrueux. Malheureusement pour lui, Sonja finissait toujours par reprendre l'aspect d'une de ces ignobles bêtes sauvages prêtes à tout pour lui arracher sereinement la tête à l'aide de ses crocs acérés... Hypnotisé par les traits harmonieux de sa petite fille, Viktor restait comme paralysé au beau milieu de la salle d'exécution, ce qui le condamnait finalement à être dévoré vivant par la chair de sa chair.

Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion pendant lesquelles il s'était tout bonnement privé de sommeil, Viktor finit par comprendre la signification qui se cachait très certainement derrière son cauchemar récurrent.

De par son comportement, Sonja avait toujours été semblable aux Lycans. C'était comme si, finalement, tout le long, elle avait été l'un d'entre eux. De ce fait, malgré sa nature honorable de vampire de haut rang, elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres choix que de s'allier avec l'un des Lycans les plus adorables que son père possédait.

Sa tentative d'assassinat envers son père, dans le cauchemar de ce dernier, n'était jamais qu'une représentation sublime – au sens artistique du terme – de son habile trahison. En ce qui concernait l'évocation de l'enfant malheureusement mort _in-utero_ suite à de graves brûlures, c'était tout simplement le peu de personnalité humaine qu'il restait en Viktor qui lui faisait amèrement regretté le fait qu'il n'avait malheureusement jamais eu la chance de devenir grand-père.

Viktor était, à présent, dévoré de remords. Il sentait, au plus profond de son être, que, si ce cauchemar venait hanter toutes ses nuits depuis la mort de sa progéniture, c'était principalement parce que, contrairement à ce dont il essayait de se persuader, tout cet enchaînement tragique n'était pas véritablement de la faute de Sonja.

Être l'unique représentante de la descendance de l'impitoyable Viktor, l'un des vampires les plus anciens de tous les temps, n'avait jamais été, pour Sonja quelque chose de facile. En effet, après avoir été indirectement responsable de la mort de sa pauvre mère à la naissance, elle avait été éduquée de manière à devenir, un jour ou l'autre, un vampire surpuissant de par sa place en haut lieu à la tête d'une incommensurable armée.

Même si elle avait toujours pris un malin plaisir dans le fait d'avoir la chance de pouvoir passer la majeure partie de son temps à combattre librement des Lycans par centaines de milliers, elle avait rapidement senti, au plus profond de son être, que, malgré tout ce que, pendant presque toute sa vie, son père avait essayé de lui faire croire à leur propos, les Lycans étaient des créatures majestueuses capables de se montrer tout à fait respectueuses si elles le souhaitaient. De ce fait, Sonja avait commencé à considérer le fait que, bien qu'ils se présentaient principalement sous des aspects sauvages de bêtes incroyablement indignes de toute confiance, les Lycans avaient, en eux, quelque chose de noble qui les rendait terriblement fascinants aux yeux de ceux qui savait comment les observer.

À son grand malheur, Sonja avait rapidement pris conscience du fait que son point de vue sur les immondes créatures lycanthropes était à peu tout sauf construit sur des hypothèses entièrement objectives. En effet, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait bien voulu croire, depuis les premières prémisses de son adolescence, toutes ses pensées, sans exception, étaient cruellement influencées par son amour pour l'un de ces ignobles Lycans qu'elle admirait dans le plus grand secret.

Lucian.

Viktor ayant pris la décision d'épargner le nouveau-né d'un Lycan femelle dans le passé, il avait fini par prendre l'étrange décision de garder dans le rang de ses plus fidèles esclaves, l'une de ces créatures qu'il tenait ordinairement en horreur. De ce fait, il avait réussi à dresser, avec le temps, une solide armée de Lycans qui n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se battre contre leur propre race dans le seul objectif de rester bien au chaud sous sa protection, bien que, pour la plupart, ils n'étaient jamais considérés que comme de vulgaires esclaves.

Malheureusement pour Viktor, cette décision s'était brutalement retournée contre lui au moment où la chair de sa chair avait fini par tomber sous le charme de celui qu'il considérait pourtant comme son esclave le plus loyal.

Sa fille l'avait trahie.

Bien que Sonja avait longtemps été l'un de ses esprits rebelles qui étaient quasiment impossible à dompter, Viktor avait longuement gardé l'espoir de pouvoir la voir devenir un jour aussi douce que l'avait été sa pauvre mère. Cependant, les années n'avaient jamais fait qu'aggraver le cas de la jeune femme. De rebelle, elle était devenue effrontée et insouciante, pour ne pas dire carrément inconsciente. Et ce soudain changement de comportement l'avait poussée jusqu'aux portes de la mort...

Malgré toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour sa seule et unique fille, il n'avait tout bonnement pas pu accepter le fait qu'elle devienne littéralement impure en se laissant sottement féconder par un animal féroce. De ce fait, il avait pris la soudaine décision de condamner à mort le fruit de ses entrailles en exposant son corps aux flammes purificatrices du soleil.


End file.
